love is an adventure
by sunshine loving devil
Summary: Delilah was forced to have wings by a dad who loves the flock just a little too much.so,yeah,she pretty much hates them.but what happens when Dylan has a plan to help her.will she join them.fax/niggy/Dylan OC. rated "t" for fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing. (though i wish i could!)

by the way, i added Delilah just because, it will get to the flock's p.o.v. more in the next chapter and it will just keep switching between Delilah and some random member of the flock's till the end of the story.

* * *

~Delilah p.o.v.~

I was crouched on the building right above them. They don't see me. They don't know who I am. They don't know they took my life away from me. They know nothing but the fact that they are on the run, that a lot of people love them and admire them, and even want to be them. They don't know nothing. And I hate them. They look innocent, saying they been through hell. But really, compared to my life, they been through nothing. They glance around the abandoned alley before they took to the sky. I ducked behind the door on the ceiling so I won't be seen. God, they have no idea how much I hate them. I spread out my own beige and brown smudged wings and took off in the opposite direction. I shook my really dark brown hair out of it's pony tail. I glanced at my even light brown, caramel looking, skin, which looked no different from that girl, Nudge's skin tone. My dark chocolate brown eyes, so dark, they almost looked black was identical to that boy's, Fang's. The one who went away,but I know where he went. In fact, I know where he's at now. I half smiled to myself to know something the horrible (in my opinion) didn't. Anyway, my hair, being the same color to my eyes, has big, dramatic curls with side bangs that reached my waist, it was streaked with a little blond, like the leader's,Max's, but also had dark red in there too. I'm near sighted, a side effect from another eye experiment gone bad. Like the blind one, Iggy. I shook my head with disgust and sneered. They took every thing from me. My family, my house, my friends. My life. And the worst part was I had to go through this whole thing by myself. Battle erasers by myself. Defeat fly-boys, by myself. Just about die, by myself. The only thing I really have to look forward to, is seeing my step mom and step baby sister. Not even my own dad. Seeing as he's just as obsessed with the flock as other people. And I don't even get to see _them_ so often. So no, I'm not the biggest fan of the flock. I speed up, trying to let the horrible memories flow from my head, but they wouldn't budge. I closed my eyes tight and sped up even more. Yeah, like Max, I have super speed. Like Angel, I can read, and control minds. Like Gazzy, I can use voices at my will. Like-but I didn't get a chance to finish that analogy when I hit something hard head first.

~Max p.o.v.~

"Dylan, we're going in circles." I said, irritated. He looked at me confused.

"I could've sworn it was this way." he muttered. He looked around a few times, trying to decipher where he thought he saw the mall was. I don't personally like it, but it has beds, food, and clothes. What more could a bird kid on the run ask for. He continued to look around before squinting at something in the distance. We looked his way and saw something like a beam shooting toward us. Before any of us could think to move out of it's way, it slammed straight into Nudge. We watched as they fell, Nudge falling a lot slower than the other thing though. When they crashed to the ground we suddenly regained our minds and rushed down to see if Nudge was okay.

"Ohhhhhh... my head hurts." she moaned and rubbed at her millions of black little ringlets. I turned and glared at whatever slammed into her, ready for a fight, but what I saw was a girl with huge spiral curls laying face down on the ground, starting to look like she was unconscious. Gazzy had picked up a stick and was about to prod her with it when she stirred.

"Owwww..."she moaned. Her back turned from us. She reached up and touched her forehead and when she looked at the blood on her hand she swore under her breath. She look up at the sky as to look for what had hit her when, oblivious to her surrounding and what was going on, Nudge groaned softly again. The girl's back wen rigged and stiff.

~Delilah p.o.v.~

Okay so they must not be erasers, they would have attacked me by now. For what seemed like and hour, nobody move, or even dared to breath. I slowly turned around, completely forgetting the deep gash in my forehead. Really, for all I know they could have been erasers. They were cruel, heart-less creatures that were suppose to be extinct. But of course, for me, they weren't. But when I turned, I saw turned to see the startled faces of the flock.

* * *

sooooooo...what do you think. plz review. i will make me this happy. =D! 


	2. Chapter 2

thx for shattering my dreams and not reviewing! no this was not suppose to be the last chapter, but it makes me really sad when i have like no reviews! thx fanfiction world, you really made my day! so if no one is reading this (this story, cause it doesn't i don't even know if your reading **this**,) then this story is now canceled until further notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Continuing finally.

I do not own Maximum Ride.

~Delilah~

"Who are you?" Max asked. I got up, feeling a little woozy from my head wound.

"No one princess. You just go on about your business." I started to walk away, but Angel called me back.

"Wait, you can't go. You're injured."

"And you have a knack for stating the obvious. I'll be fine." I said, not turning around.

"She was only trying to help."Nudge said. It's funny how I can tell which flock member is talking, and I don't even know them. I smirked.

"Help, by leaving me alone." I said coolly, and walked off. I tried to play the, I-can-take-anything swagger, but my ankle really hurt. So I was half limping. It took a while to get to my destination, an abandoned ally, but I knew I would be better once I sat down. I went and banged on a "chained" up cellar door. They sprung open and Fang looked up.

"You okay?"

"Oh perfect. I think I hit a tree though."I said sarcastically. He inspected my head.

"I bet Michael can heal this." He said. I nodded and slowly climbed in our humble abode. It wasn't much, but as least there were beds and food. Which is so much more than I could say for the "flock" Didn't they wish they were me?

"So, anything interesting happened today."

"Oh yeah, I think I found another species of bug."

"Oh fun." He said, equally sarcastic. I smiled. The flock's lost; my gain.

"Big Mike in the houuse!" Michael yelled, running in. He was not playing when he said big. It wasn't that he was huge, but he was cubby. I loved big Mike; he was squishy, and sweet. But loud. Plus he was important. Without him, and all of the injuries I acquire, I would've been dead long ago. He came over, inspected my head, and then closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds, not only was the scar and my entire limp gone, so was the pain. I smiled up at him.

"Please try not to get yourself killed this time." He said, and walked to the kitchen. I laughed and dropped on the couch.

"I'll try!" I yelled back, turning on the television. We didn't have cable or anything special like that, so the only thing that was on was the news and free Christian TV shows. I turned it right back off. I'm not a complete atheist, but if there was a God, why in the hell would he give me a father who didn't want me, but another flock member. My mother does not like him. She says he's not the man he was back when they were my age. I think he hasn't changed at all. But since I don't truly know him apart from the fact that he hates that when he presented me to the flock, they scoffed at him, then I really cannot judge the decisions he's made in the past.

Theoretically, and honestly speaking, I'm not fifteen. If you think about it, I'm still a year old. But, thanks to ol' daddio over here, I aged pretty fast. I was suppose to stop aging at eight, so I would be a match for Gazzy, but that plan went right through the toilet when I wouldn't stop growing. I've been this age for a year now, and I love it. Well, partly loving it. I can't get my license unless I lie, and I'm not a big liar. I don't have to make big trips either, and when I do, who needs a license to do it? They can't call my parents. One's in hiding, the other's planning to infect the world into a better species. What the crap are they going to do to me? Nothing. There's nothing they can do.

Fang plopped beside me on my feet. I laughed and tried to kick him playfully, but his freaking butt was flattening them. "You wanna tell me the real reason why you got hurt?"

"No."I said simply. I won't ever admit this to anybody, but I secretly like Fang. And I'm scared that if he knows where the flock is, they'll come for him. And he might leave. I can't survive without Fang. Literally. He has my back, and I have his, with Michael covering the both of us, and vice versa. What would I do without my little family? Nothing. There's nothing I can do.

"Why not?" he asked. He's flirting. I know he is, but I'm not going to play into it. Not just yet.

"Cause I have to go to the bathroom." I quickly released my legs, and walked to my "room." Which is just some kind of closet, but it has a bed, shelves, and easy opening cans of food. Which is more than I can say for the "flock" Don't you think they wish they were me? Because I sure am tired of people thinking I wish to be them.

"You'll tell me eventually!" he called.

"No I won't." I called back. Michael stormed in with an empty bag of chips. I snickered. Fang and I had devoured them the night before with ham, mustard, and in Fang's case, peanut butter. We were looking for the next new chip flavor. Least to say, they all failed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Who. Ate. All. The. Chips?" he asked, his voice low and annoyed. I played it off.

"I have no idea."

"You know, I think I saw a rat last night!" Fang called.

"The only rats in this house are the two of you!" he exclaimed, dug in his pocket for extra change and announced he was buying more chips, and that we better had not touch them. When he slammed the cellar door, me and Fang collapsed into laughter. This is exactly why I love my family.

~Nudge~

"Can you believe that girl?" I asked, rubbing my curls. My head hurt. Actually, my whole body hurt. And how come she can just walk away like it was nothing?

"That's because to her, it was nothing." Angel answered my mind question. I didn't even bother getting mad that she was in my head, yet again.

"What're we going to do Max?" I asked her. Max looked around.

"We're not going to do anything. She seemed fine, let's leave it at that."

"She had about a nine inch gash in the side of her head. She did not look fine." Angel said.

"Well what do you want me to do Angel? She doesn't want help. You heard her."

"She doesn't know us. How many people would crash into strangers, and go, by the way, it would be super if you could give me a ride to the hospital. Freaks Max. That's who."

"So…..we look for her." Iggy said.

"I second the motion. She's gonna pay for talking like that to my sister." Gazzy said pounding his fist. I rolled my eyes.

"I vote against it." I said.

"Me too." Max said.

"Well, that's three against two. We win. Let's go." Angel said, leading the way. I gritted my teeth, but followed Angel, tucking in my wings. No, I didn't not want to do this. But I couldn't just take off by myself. Even if Max did leave with me, I'll be without Iggy. And Lord knows I can't do that again.

"Fine, but you know what? I have a bad feeling about this. And it's going to be all your fault Angel." I said, as we started our journey.


	4. Chapter 4

This is loooong overdue!

I do not own Maximum Ride

~Nudge~

"Did you get a chance to read her mind Ang?" Max asked. I rolled my eyes. Does it freaking matter?! This girl could have very well killed me and we're searching for her! Hobble off into the woods please! Just don't come near me again.

Iggy grabbed my hand and smiled. "It'll be alright. I'm here." I squeezed his hand to let him know I smiled at him. Years ago, when I had left the flock, he was thre reason I came back. That angelic face haunting my dreams. Well that and I had no where else to go.

"No. Only a location." Angel said, stopping in front of an alley. There was really nothing to see until this overweight guy slammed out of these doors, grumbling about rats. I jumped back and slapped my hand over my mouth to stifle the scream. Still he heard me. Must try to be more silent.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Who are you?" Max not very impressively countered.

"I'm not playing this game. I'm not in the mood. Whoever you are, just leave!" There was a vaguely familiar chuckle from inside the…basement?

"Is that-?" Iggy started.

"It can't be." Gazzy snapped.

"Both you be quiet!" Max glared.

"Or all of you can leave. I like the last option the best." The guy snarled.

"Oh Mike, Mike, Mike. When are you gonna learn to play nice." I know that voice! How could I forget?

"Fang." I breathed out.

~Delilah~

My pulse sped up and my mouth went dry. I knew who they were. And from the glazed over look on Fang's face, he did too. But…this can't be happening! Not so soon!

"Fang?" I called out weakly.

"It's the flock."

"We're your flock Fang."

"You know what I mean." I rushed over to him and pulled him close. All the bickering, the flirting, I'm not letting him go now. Not when I need him the most. When I pulled away, the look wasn't gone. It was a look I've grown accustomed to. The look most people get when they see my wings. The look my father gets when he spots me. It's the look of invisibility. It's a look that sheds away pieces of a picture and focuses on one thing. The flock. More importantly, Max.

He walked slowly pass me and up the steps. The audible gasp made me want to cry. The cheer that followed actually did. "It's you!" Angel yelled. I heard her footsteps fast and rapid and imagined her jumping in his arms. I imagined the grin that overtook his face as he twirled her around. And the giggle that emanated out of her little girl mouth. A joyous burst of giggles that will take a stern look to quiet down. I imagine Max being the one to give the stern look. I imagine her slowly walking towards him, as if she wasn't sure he was real, and wrapping her arms around his neck. Nudge is probably crying right now, Iggy holding her, and Gazzy is probably jumping around. I imagine they think this is all a big family reunion.

"Hello?" I snapped my head up.

"Who are you?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Dylan. I'm….I'm new."

"Obviously." I don't know this one. Never met him in my life. Which might not be such a bad thing. One less person to be compared to. "What do you want?"

"We actually came to check on you. We had no idea about Fang-" He trailed off.

"Why aren't you up there celebrating? Isn't this what's supposed to happen anyway? Your "family" gets the happy ending while mine is left with ragged pieces of one." He shrugs, his longish blond hair getting in his turquoise eyes.

"I was never really…..fond, of Fang." I sneered and walked in our small kitchen, leaning my head on the counter.

"So you're just going to leave us." I yell. Not for Dylan's benefit. But for Fang's. I wonder if Mike's left yet? He should be here as well.

Footsteps start toward my direction and I don't have to turn around to know who the person is. I never do. "It's not so simple." I whirl around.

"Isn't Fang? Forever and always. That's what you promised!"

"And I will keep that promise."

"The hell you will! Your oh so perfect flock is back! You don't need second class anymore."

"Delilah-" But I rushed past him out side. "Delilah stop. It's too dangerous to go off by yourself." I stop midstride.

"So now you care?"

"I've always cared and you know that!" Again I turn and face him.

"That's what they all say. That no matter what I'll be here. And it's funny how they always tell you this before they leave!"

"Where are you gonna go."

"You'll know where to find me." I say before taking off. Vague. Of course. Why would I just blurt out my location. In the back of my mind, I know truly that they'll find me. If Fang's too dense to figure it out, Angel will. And Mike's sure to find me. But at the moment I'm not worried about that. I'm more worried about not hitting buildings. Because flying at a super speed while crying is necessarily safe. It didn't take me long to find where I was going anyway.

The house was hidden. Which was obvious. While you're in hiding you're not going to stay where you could be easily found. I knocked on the little shack door and the woman who answered looked nothing like me. She blond, with green eyes, and really pale skin. But she's the only person who I know for a fact loves me for me. And wouldn't have me anything other way.

"It's happened hasn't it." She asks. And I burst into a new round of tears. She pulls me to her arms, and leads me in, telling me everything's going to be alright.

"Mom, he just…..he just forgot. Like….I didn't matter."

"Oh honey of course you matter."

"I don't. Not with Max in the room. I'm not good enough for him. I wasn't good enough for dad. What am I good for? Why am I even on this freaking planet if nothing's good coming from it?" She wiped my tears away, which was useless because more kept coming, and smiled.

"You're gorgeous. Even when you cry."

"Mom." I complain.

"Your purpose may seem unknown for now, but that's what life's about. Finding that purpose. I know you cared for Fang."

"No Mom I loved him!"

"And I know you're hurting. But maybe Fang is the one for you." I tore away from her.

"You don't understand."

"You said you love him, but are you sure?"

"More than anything in all my life mom. He makes me happy when no one else can. He lifts my spirits just by being in the room. When I'm lonely, simply the thought of him makes me hold on. If only to see him. In a fight I don't worry about my own safety, but I'm constantly focused on his. Mom, he's the only person I see myself with. Ever."

"Lilah! Lilah! Lilah!" My little oblivious sister chanted, latching onto my legs.

"Maybelle stop it." My mother said. She detached herself, but was still smiling up at me. Even Maybelle, in her sun shining glory, could not lift my spirits. It was at that moment that I decided I was not going to just back and let this happen. The Flock has take mostly everything from me, but this was one thing they're not getting back. Fang was mine, where they like it, or not.


End file.
